


Favors

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post on tumblr that said "does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples" and this happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly crack and I threw it together in 20 minutes and only read over it once I just wanted these two idiots in a modern setting being cute.

The door opens in a flurry of clacking heels and sweet-smelling hair, banging against the wall and causing Fenris to startle. He looks with annoyance over his shoulder, putting his book down with a huff as Isabela continues on towards him. The wry smirk worries him, and internally he groans. Whatever excites her would usually end in tears for the rest of them. Still, Fenris stood from his spot on the couch, smoothing the v-neck Hawke had bought for him over his chest. She reached him them, grabbing for his hands and instantly pulling him towards the door.

"Hey! Wha - Isabela, stop!" He manages to get out, yanking his hand back and glaring at her. Isabela huffs impatiently, pushing the over-sized sunglasses to the top of her head and looking at him as if he were the world's biggest annoyance for impeding upon her kidnapping scheme. "I need you for an hour or two. Small favor, nothing big; but we have to go now," she said in one breath, checking the time on her expensive silver-and-white iphone. He raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you even going to try to explain what you've come up with this time?" He asked, the corner of his mouth lifting the smallest bit. Fenris liked to think he had learned his lesson by now; to find out what, exactly, Bela was planning before he ended up fishing coins from a mall fountain, or hot-wiring a car, or with blue hair. As if reading his thoughts, Bela waved her manicured hand in nonchalance, rolling her eyes.

"You're still not over the hair thing, arent you? I said I was sorry, and it washed out in a week. Plus, it was totally worth it for the look on Hawke's face ... Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Here," she said, pulling a dainty gold band from her left thumb. Fenris' other brow raised to join the other, wondering what, exactly, she had planned this time. In a moment, Bela shoved the ring into Fenris' hands, poking at his left ring finger.

It clicked, then, and Fenris took a step back, holding the small bit of jewelry tightly in one fist. "I thought I told you I didnt want to get married," he joked, albeit weakly, and ran his free hand through his hair. Isabela gave an over-the-top eyeroll, and moved to grab at his hands.

"Please. If I were going to propose, it would involve a lot more naked and champagne," she said with a wink, working the ring from his fist. She smacked at his hand until it relaxed, and with little effort slid the piece of jewelry onto his finger and over his knuckle. It sat comfortably on his finger, Fenris realized with a start, and he stared down at his hand with furrowed brows. Isabela was already waltzing towards the door, her blue nails tapping across the screen of her phone.

"I need you to pretend to be my fiance, because I heard from Merrill that the new wedding shop that opened across from Teavinter has free wedding cake samples. 'Free' and 'cake,' Fen. You cant say no to that," she said with a chuckle. At the door, she turned on her heel to gripe at Fenris for not keeping up with her, but the words died in her throat at the expression on his face.

"Fen?" She called, quietly this time. He twirled the gold band this way and that on his finger, staring down at his dark hand as though he would burn through the flesh. Bela arched a delicate brow, shoving her phone into her cleavage. At some point her heart had begun to pound, and her throat had gone dry. Were there implications? Of course. Did she care about them? Not remotely. Would it have been easier to grab Merrill herself or even Varric instead of taking an hour to huff it uptown on the off-chance that Fenris would be available and willing? Yes, but she wasnt about to let anyone know that. 

Fenris looked up at her after a moment, his hands falling to his sides, and seemed to shake himself from heavy thoughts. With a quick clearing of his throat, he grabbed the frayed leather jacket from the back of a nearby chair, pocketing his keys and phone. With a smirk, he ruffled his silver hair and stepped up to Bela, gesturing to the open door and sliding his hand into hers. "Shall we?"


End file.
